UBFC/Events
This page has a historical list of UBFC events. Future event cards are not final (and games should not be created for them!) until the matchmaker gives the go-ahead in the event's thread on the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically creates the tables from a YAML config file, and populates game status info by querying the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future.) UBFC 1 A one-night four-fighter tournament to determine the inaugural middleweight champion. Fanaka66 beat Gil and CactusJack to claim the title; Changeling was sufficiently impressive to become the first challenger. ( ) 1 Middleweight Tournament semifinal bout 2 Middleweight Tournament semifinal bout 3 Middleweight Tournament final for the inaugural UBFC middleweight championship UBFC 2 The first six-fight UBFC event. Fanaka66 defended their crown against Changeling, and CactusJack earned a rematch with the champ. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship 2 Middleweight title eliminator UBFC 3 Pikathulhu and Karl won their matches in the first round of the four-fighter tournament to determine the inaugural champion of the new welterweight division, while Von Pinn secured a title shot with a win over bonefish. ( ) 1 Welterweight Tournament semifinal bout 2 Welterweight Tournament semifinal bout 3 Middleweight title eliminator UBFC 4 Fanaka66's second title defense was also their second win against CactusJack, Pikathulhu took the welterweight title, and Cass notched a win over AbeCaine to become the first welterweight challenger. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship 2 Welterweight Tournament final for the inaugural UBFC welterweight championship 3 Welterweight title eliminator UBFC 5 O-Lass beat Bruno to lock up a welterweight title match against the winner of Pikathulhu vs Cass. ( ) 1 Welterweight title eliminator UBFC 6 Von Pinn trounced Fanaka66 to become the second middleweight champion. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship UBFC 7 Pikathulhu held off Cass to retain the welterweight title, Buck fended off Matt's second attempt to get a middleweight title shot, and jgenzano tallied a third straight win to secure a bout against the winner of Von Pinn vs Buck. ( ) 1 For the UBFC welterweight championship 2 Middleweight title eliminator 3 Middleweight title eliminator UBFC 8 Two championship bouts, plus the start of the lightweight tournament. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship 2 For the UBFC welterweight championship 3 Lightweight Tournament semifinal bout 4 Lightweight Tournament semifinal bout UBFC 9 Two title eliminators, four fighters looking to rebound, and four new lightweights. ( ) 1 Welterweight title eliminator 2 Lightweight title eliminator UBFC 10 A welterweight title eliminator, a potpourri of middleweights and welterweights, plus the latest lightweight signings. ( ) 1 Welterweight title eliminator UBFC 11 The lightweight tournament finals, contenders Von Pinn and bonefish look to rebound from losses, and the long-awaited meeting debut of Golo and Skeeve. ( ) 1 Lightweight Tournament final for the inaugural UBFC lightweight championship UBFC 12 jgenzano unseats Buck and takes the middleweight crown. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship 2 Lightweight title eliminator UBFC 13 Undefeated Pikathulhu, in their third welterweight title defense, looks to put an end to Abe Caine's two-fight win streak. ( ) 1 For the UBFC welterweight championship UBFC 14 slamkrypare meets Alljazzedup80 with the lightweight title on the line, the light heavyweight tournament begins, and fighters on the rebound look to avoid (or end) a losing streak. ( ) 1 For the UBFC lightweight championship 2 Light Heavyweight Tournament semifinal bout 3 Light Heavyweight Tournament semifinal bout UBFC 15 schwa and Shadow Warriors clash for the inaugural light heavyweight title, while Zophiel and Finngall fight for the chance to be the new champion's first challenger, and most of the rest of the UBFC's newest division fights on the undercard. ( ) 1 Light Heavyweight Tournament final for the inaugural UBFC Light Heavyweight championship 2 Light heavyweight title eliminator UBFC 16 slamkrypare looks to stay unbeaten, defending the lightweight championship againast Da Pimp. The co-main is a rematch between veteran fighters Changeling and Fanaka66, with a middleweight title shot on the line. ( ) 1 For the UBFC lightweight championship 2 Middleweight title eliminator UBFC 17 schwa defends the light heavyweight title against Zophiel, and former contenders meet to determine who will turn things around and who will continue to fall. The latest light heavyweight signings round out the undercard. ( ) 1 For the UBFC light heavyweight championship UBFC 18 jgenzano's first middleweight title defense is the main event, with a light heavyweight title eliminator as the co-main. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship 2 Light heavyweight title eliminator UBFC 19 Two title eliminator matches in the main and co-main, a variety of top-ten fighters on the undercard, and the debut of new lightweight Skomp. ( ) 1 Welterweight title eliminator 2 Lightweight title eliminator UBFC 20 Undefeated schwa defends the LHW belt in a rematch against Durak666, and Alljazzedup80 and Merlin clash for a future lightweight title shot. ( ) 1 For the UBFC light heavyweight championship 2 Lightweight title eliminator UBFC 21 Pikathulhu/Cass II headlines this card, with a match between former welterweight contenders as the co-main. ( ) 1 For the UBFC welterweight championship UBFC 22 Number-one-contender matches in three divisions headline this event, with three solid fights on the undercard as well. ( ) 1 Light heavyweight title eliminator 2 Middleweight title eliminator 3 Welterweight title eliminator UBFC 23 New welterweight champ Cass defends their title for the first time, against the streaking Karl. ( ) 1 For the UBFC welterweight championship UBFC 24 Durak666 vs lackey for the light heavyweight title. ( ) 1 For the UBFC light heavyweight championship UBFC 25 Changeling and CactusJack meet again, this time with the middleweight title on the line. ( ) 1 For the UBFC middleweight championship UBFC 26 Undefeated lightweight champion slamkrypare takes on Golo, plus the start of the heavyweight tournament. ( ) 1 For the UBFC lightweight championship 2 Heavyweight Tournament semifinal bout 3 Heavyweight Tournament semifinal bout UBFC 27 Cass vs Bruno II, this time for the welterweight championship. BugRoger and Heather settle who will be the ( ) 1 For the UBFC welterweight championship 2 Heavyweight title eliminator